The Revival of the Nura Clan
by nikkychin7
Summary: Full summary inside! just RnR N i dont know how to summarize this so just READ!
1. The Fall of the Nura clan

First Crossover story: Naruto & Nurarihyon no Mago

Summary: thousands of years ago Nurarihyon fought Hagoromo Gitsune but he never suspected that she had her trump card... That is Abe no Seimei. Even if they were strong the whole clan was killed. Left to die on the roof top, Hidemoto appeared and casted a spell on him to be reincarnated after a certain amount of time in the future and the waiting ended when a certain blonde boy was born and ended up with Hagoromo Gitsune sealed inside him...

Rate: M for language and maybe more...

Chapter 1: The fall of the Nura clan

"Ugh... Kuso! So this is why you gathered all of those hearts... To revive Seimei!" yelled an injured gold-haired man on the roof top of Osaka castle to a women with 6 tails in the sky. Beside her was a naked man with long white hair, saying, " I have return once more... To reek havoc and become the Master of Yokais" while a dark purple aura swirled around him causing the women to back off and a thousand Yokais to appear, "Kill them..." in an instant the yokais attacked the ones who sided with the gold man. Then a yokai that looked like an eagle with horns and sharp claws attacked the man who was paralyzed by the sight

"SŌDAISHŌ!" yelled a man with long black hair who shield him from the bird by moving infront of him and was pierced by its beak , "GYŪKI!" he grabbed the failing man and laid him down while using his sword to cut off it's head, "S-Shōdaishō... Ugh... I don't think... I'll-" , "SHUT UP! THIS IS NOTHING BUT A FLESH WOUND!" even if he was the one who said that, he knew that Gyūki will cross to the other side, "The only... thing I regret... is that... I'm unable... to... protect you..."

His voice died out as his eyes became pitch black and lifeless. The man was enraged by this as he looked up to see his clansmen died one by one, he was about to attack until a certain voice called out from above, "AYAKASHI-SAMA!" he looked up and saw the girl he was in love with was grabbed by Hagoromo, "YOHIME!" he jumped and aimed his sword to her but was blocked by one of her tails, "You're too late... Nurarihyon..." she kissed Yohime and sucked her heart out of her, then dropped her body until Nurarihyon caught her lifeless body.

He laid her down and said, "You..." his whole body was surrounded by his dark aura, increasing his power, "... I'll kill you..." he rushed towards them, slashing every yokai who was in his way until he was infront of Hagoromo, "DIE!" he lifted his sword as Hagoromo used her tail to dodge him but then he was behind herand slashed her head in half, "AGH!" she yelled as the blood-like substance was leaking out off her and slowly disappeared into hell "And now... Your turn..." he rushed once towards Seimei and slashed him but he managed to block his attack by sending a shockwave causing massive damage to his body and fell on the roof, leaving a trail, "You are worthless... Everyone, it is time to return to hell for our preparation for future wars..."

A large hole appeared below Seimei as the other yokais went inside. He descended into the hole but before he was complete gone he told Nurarihyon, "We will be back in 5000 years... So be ready, Nurarihyon..." he chuckled darkly as he disappeared. A man who rode a white phoenix then descended from the sky and landed where Nurarihyon was laid and injured, "Hidemoto?" he asked, "It seems I'm to late, and your wounds are far beyond my healing powers... I also saw Seimei as well. What's his plan, my friend?" , "Shut up... My whole clan... Ruined..." , "I see he destroyed your clan. But that doesn't mean it's over..." he smiled to him who just raised his eyebrow, "What about this... I cast a spell on you so you'll be revive in..." , "5000" , "... 5000 years in the future and maybe he or she will be your reincarnation and stop Seimei" he explained

"So you want me... To die?" , "Oh no, my friend! I'll cast a spell on you so that your soul will be in a new body 5000 years later... I also sealed some of my energy in it so that you won't go crazy on your successor" he said, "Somehow... I'm not convinced..." Hidemoto just ignored him and pulled out a white charm with the kanji "Seal and Revive" on it, "Stay still and you'll be ok" before he even protest, Hidemoto placed the charm on his chest while pulling out beads and said, "Tengoku ni sunde ita jōki no kami,.. . Watashi no kotoba o kiite kure! Kono akuma o fūin shi, kare wa shōrai-teki ni fukkatsu sa sete kudasai! Sore ga watashi no negaideari, watashi wa watashi no negai o fuyo suru tame ni anata ni meijiru!" the charm on Nurarihyon's chest then glowed white while he let go of the beads and they started to levitate

"H-Hidemoto!? What the hell's going on!?" he asked Hidemoto as he slowly disappear, "See you next 5000 thousand years, my friend!" said Hidemoto smiling and waving as he watched Nurarihyon disappeared, "Hidemoto, you** BASTARD**!" he yelled before he disappeared for good, "Hm... I wonder how it'll be for him..." he wondered

To

Be

Continued

RnR please


	2. Nuraihyon Returned

The Revival of the Nura clan 2

Warning: MAJOR time skip (5000 years later) Young Hagoromo Gitsune

Chapter 2: Nurarihyon Returns

"Hah... What am I going to do with Minato's son, Jiraiya?" asked an old man to his student, "I'm not really sure myself, old man. But what I don't get is why did Minato sealed Kyūbi inside his own son?" asked a white haired man, "That is a mystery to solve another time... Right now I need to find him a nursery"

-:-:-:-:3 years later:-:-:-:-

At night, a young blonde boy at the age of 3 wearing a white shirt and orange pants was running from a mob through a village named Konoha, "GET BACK HERE DEMON!" said one of them, "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled and ran towards an alley to regret his decision, "Finally, a dead end... Now let's kill the damn thing!" yelled someone causing the mob to be more excited. They rushed towards the boy pulling their forks, fire and knifes in the air to kill the boy until a voice inside the boy

-:-:-:-:Inside his Mind:-:-:-:-

The boy appeared in a dark place, he was in total darkness, "Where am I?" he asked himself until he saw a light infront of him. The light was too bright so he covered his eyes with his hands. When he opened them, however, he was in a sakura garden and the sky was dark, "It's night..." he guessed as he saw stars and the moon shone brightly, "This way... Child" said a voice, "W-who are you?" he asked, "Just follow my voice... And I'll tell you..." he did what he was said

He followed where the voice originates and found a really large sakura tree, probably the largest, "Up here" he voice said. He looked up and saw a man with a weird hairstyle, gold-white-ish and black hair colour with marks below his eyes and on his hair wearing a black kimono with a red cloak over it and a 3-eyed, 3-tailed wolf hanging over his shoulders and zori sitting on a high branch and another man wearing an Omniouji outfit at the other side of him, "Hey. My name is Nurarihyon, and this bastard who sealed me for 5000 years is Hidemoto" he introduced them to him, "So what's your name?" asked Hidemoto to the child, "N-Naruto... Uzumaki..." he said

"Well, Naruto. Congratulations... For being my successor... But it seemed you have a little trouble... You humans never ceased to amaze me. Now step aside and watch" said Nurarihyon, smirking, "Eh? You want to kill them?" asked Hidemoto, "Nenekirimaru only harms humans. While it cuts yokais into pieces... But if you want me to run that's also fine"

-:-:-:-:Outside:-:-:-:-

The villagers attacked Naruto but their attacks went through him. He then change his form into Nurarihyon himself but younger and shorter, complete with Nenekirimaru on his right hand and his outfit changed to an exact copy of him except for the fox shawl, "So the demon finally showed his true colours... Let's start, shall we?" everyone attacked him once more only to find the boy behind them then disappeared into thin air, "Huh!? Where did the demon gone to!?"

-:-:-:-:Inside Naruto's mind:-:-:-:-

"I still got it after all these years... So where's you house?" asked Nurarihyon, "What did... You do?" he asked, "Just a bit of Fear... And judging from your memories you live in an orphanage who abused you... I think it's best if you move to your old mans place... I'll explained everything later then we'll get to business. Oh and if you ever need anything that involves sneaking in and battle just call me and I'll give you my power, but at night you'll transform into your yokai form and if you want to switch personalities that is also possible" he said. Naruto just nodded and sat down below the tree, letting him take wherever he's gonna take him

-:-:-:-:Namikaze estate:-:-:-:-

"Man... It's cold and windy... Now where is the-", they arrived in front of a giant door with a red spiral in the middle, "T-This is... The Yondaime's..." , _'If I'm not mistaken you need blood to get inside but it has to be a relative'_ said Nurarihyon,_ 'R-Relative!?' , 'Just do what I said and I'll explain it later. Bite your thump for blood then placed it on the center'_ he bit his thump to draw some blood then placed his hand. Almost instantly the door opened to reveal a big japanese style house complete with a large garden, step stones, sakura trees, a small pond and bamboo ,_ 'It seemed that the gate is the protector of it... I must say your father is brilliant'_ said Hidemoto

He walked inside and was shocked by the sight inside the house, "It's... Bigger than I... Imagined... How am I gonna know which is where!?" he asked, _'I think it's best if we find a library, if there is any'_ said Hidemoto. He looked everywhere, but at least he found the kitchen, dinning, and training ground. But stopped at the nursery right next to the main bedroom, he looked around to find it still complete with baby outfits, bottles, even a small cradle, "Who?" ,_ 'I think it's best if you sit down for a while... Now listen to my side of the story'_ Nurarihyon said. Naruto sat down and listen to what they said

_'5000 years ago, a fox women named Hagoromo Gitsune collected the hearts of humans to revive Seimei, a half human and half demon Omniouji. I only fought her for Yohime but I'm not able to protect her, and my clansmen died one by one... I was on the verge of death until Hidemoto appeared and casted a spell on me so that I'll be revive in the future 5000 years later... So in short I was sealed and revived again in you'_ Naruto nodded and said,_ 'But what does that have anything to do with me?'_ Hidemoto replied, _'Oh, that is simple my boy. You will have to stop Seimei of course, and maybe become a hero'_ he smiled

_'I wasn't finish, Hidemoto... Around 3000 years later after I was sealed, Seimei created a beast called the Jyūbi, a combination of yokais. But I dunno who are they but I only know 2 and that is my former clansmen Gyūki and Hagoromo who was betrayed by her own son... It reek havoc across the land until it was stopped by a man called Rikudo Sennin by sealing its body in a giant boulder and send it to the sky, thus creating another moon even though that moon appeared more than the natural one. And split its energy into 9, 2 of them are known while the others... Not so much. So anyway, 3 years ago the "Kyūbi" attacked this village right?'_

Naruto nodded,_ 'Its actually Hagoromo... And she was sealed inside you by your own father'_ Naruto was devastated, he couldn't think straight, "What?" , _'Hidemoto... Can you bring them all here so they'll explain everything to him?'_ he asked,_ 'Right away, my yokai friend' , 'Naruto, I need you to meditate so that you can meet us'_ said Nurarihyon

-:-:-:-:Mindscape:-:-:-:-

"Ok, I'm here" said Naruto, "Good, you're here... Say hello to Hagoromo and your parents' said Hidemoto while a blue portal appeared and a women with long crimson hair wearing a cream-colored blouse and a green dress, a blonde haired man with a cape with the kanji "Yondaime Hokage", and a young girl at the age of 18 with long black hair wearing a black kimono with red fox patterns appeared, "The black hair is Hagoromo... But you looked younger than the last time I saw you" said Nurarihyon, "That goes the same for you... Nurarihyon..." she said and jumped on the branch where Nurarihyon is to sat down, "Why're you here?" he asked, "To give them family time of course" , "You grew softer... That's not like you" she smirked and said, "That man Rikudo taught me that... Humans are indeed unique... Managed to change the life's of other creatures..."

"W-where are we? Aren't I supposed to appeared when he reached the 8th tail? And Kushina was supposed to appeared when Naruto is going to control Kyūbi?" asked the blonde man, "Oh, that's right my friend. But from now on you'll be living here in this garden... If you want to see your son from now on" said Hidemoto, "Hide-san... Don't tell me those 2 are-" , "Your parents? Yes, yes they are, Naru-kun" said Hidemoto, "Naruto? Is that really you?" asked the blonde man, "Yondaime... Is my... Dad?" the taller blonde just nodded while receiving a punch from Naruto who suddenly appeared in front of him then flew backwards

"Ugh... I deserve that..." , 'But how can he be this strong and fast!?' he mentally asked while trying to stand up only to fall again, "Here let me help" Hidemoto jumped down from the branch and healed his wounds while helping him stand, "Thanks to you... I got ignored at, abused and saw me as a demon. Not to mention-" he was cut off by a hug by the red haired women, "Naruto... From now on, we'll be by your side. I promised..." she kissed his forehead, he calmed down, "Mom... Why did dad-" he was cut off by Hagoromo, "A masked man controlled me like a puppet, declaring that he'll be king the world someday by becoming a 'Jinchūriki', as you humans say, of the creature my son created... The Jyūbi, a combination of me and some other worthless yokais... All I want is to see my son and yet he betrayed me by making me into that thing... And yet he betrayed me and used me as his puppets" she explained

"Now you need to train so you can defeat Seimei. And of course all of us will help you, but what concerns me is where the library is" said Nurarihyon, "Oh the library? It's sealed below the house for extra protection" said Minato, "Oh... So thats where it is... Anyway. I haven't really explain it to the both of you clearly now haven't I?" Minato and Kushina raised their eyebrows, "As long as you stay here your 'chakra' as you say it will not be drained. In short, stay here and you'll live as long as the boy" explained Hidemoto, "So as long as we're here, we can be with Naruto?" asked Kushina, Hidemoto nodded, "Now let's start his training, shall we?"

Important Questions: who do you think should be a yokai? I already picked Itachi as Karasu Tengu and Kakashi but I don't know who will be him.


	3. Taijutsu Observe, Taijutsu Combine

The Revival of the Nura clan3

Warning: long boring chapter, need a beta badly so if anyone's interested PM me

Chapter 3: Observing Taijutsu

"Your name is... Minato am I right?" asked Hagoromo, "Yes, why are you asking?" , "Remember the time where you sealed my 'chakra' inside of you?" he nodded, "That isn't my 'chakra' but merely the souls I devoured, my power is still at 100% you know?" , "Eh!?" he yelled causing Hagoromo to laughed, "You humans are certainly interesting creatures..." , "Hey dad? Do you know any of them?" asked Naruto, "To be honest son... I dunno and so did mom" he chuckled strangely while scratching his (not) itchy head, "Do you want me to explain it all again? No way in hell!" yelled Nurarihyon earning a hit in the head by Hagoromo and Hidemoto

"Sorry about that, he's usually like this. So I'll explained it in short, kay? 5000 years ago his clan, the Nura clan, was defeated by Hagoromo and Seimei he's the only one survived so I casted a spell on him so that he'll be revive in the future after 5000 years and ended up in this boy right here for deafening Seimei and revive the Nura Clan" explained Hidemoto, "O... K" said Minato, "We will need to train tommorow, right now the boy needs to rest" said Nurarihyon as he cut off the connection between them and Naruto

"I have one more questions for you today..." , "Nurarihyon" , "Nurarihyon. And that is why does Naruto appear like you when he's not here?" asked Minato, "It's called 'Night Form' he'll only turn into that when darkness is around him... Or in short, when he's in a dark place he'll look like that and when he's caught by sunshine he'll look normal. You can say its kind of like a side effect for having me as his soul" Minato nodded in understatement

-:-:-:-:Outside:-:-:-:-

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he's still in his yokai form holding Nenekirimaru with him, "Well might as well get to sleep..." he walked towards his parents room, opened the door to reveal candle lighting the room and a futon on the middle, "How did-" ,_ 'Its sealing jutsu Naruto... You will learn that someday'_ said Kushina, "Sealing jutsu's are awesome... But still best to sleep first" he laid on the futon and slept, thinking all the information he received

-:-:-:-:Tommorow:-:-:-:-

_'Tell me why should I woke up at 4 in the morning again? And I dont have any cloths too... Forced to wear yesterday's...'_ asked a sleepy Naruto in the hall ways, _'To start your training of course! What else would you do?'_ said Minato, _'Can't I sleep until 6 at least?_' , '_I'm with the kid...'_ yawned Nurarihyon. _'Now turn right. This is where the library is sealed, the stairs at least. Now place you hand on the scroll'_ he found a wall with a large scroll hanging over it and did what he was told. Immediately the scroll scrolled up to reveal stairs and torches at the sides. He walked down the the stairs to find another door with the spiral symbol, _'What's the spiral stands for anyway?' , 'Its our clan, Naru-chan. The symbol of the Uzumaki clan... Now you have 2 clans to revive, the Nura clan and the Uzumaki' _said Kushina,_ 'I see... You want me to read the whole history, huh?'_

Kushina just chuckled. Naruto bit his thump once again to open the door. After it was opened, Naruto (Nurarihyon, Hidemoto and Hagoromo too) had wide opened mouths, "H-How am I gonna read all of that?", he said looking at a mass of books and scrolls all a line from top to bottom,_ 'If you want, I have a spell that can memorize all of those books in a few sentences'_ said Hidemoto,_ 'You really have one!? Then why didn't you said that, Hide-san!?'_ yelled Naruto, _'Very well then'_ he pulled out a charm with the kanji "Memorize" and said, '_Memori ga kioku shinakereba narimasen. Kono-ko wa subete o anki dekiru yō ni shite kudasai sorera no hon no!_' then the books began to flew out of their places and encircle Naruto.

Then the books opened and the words flew out of them covering Naruto's body until it sank deep inside of him, the books returned to their respective places, "Whoa... It feels like I just ate books for breakfast..." he said rubbing his head, _'Thats good, cause you'll need to learn all of them since they are based on ninjutsu, fuinnjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, and some other things I don't remember_' said Kushina, _'Cool. Now what?'_ asked Naruto earning a chuckled from Minato, _'We'll start with taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu then kenjutsu the last so I'll leave that sword for now if I were you'_ Naruto nodded, while Nurarihyon protested, _'We need to master his swordsmanship first then start with those ninja things. And we need to find a some Sakazuki cups too'_

_'Whats a Sakazuki cup?'_ asked Naruto, _'You drink sake with it but it's more like a ritual to either become siblings or a master and a loyal servant. So you better exchange Sakazuki with other yokais or humans if you want to revive the Nura Clan, kid'_ explained Nurarihyon, Naruto nodded then suddenly remembered something important, _'Im underage to drink sake you know_' Nurarihyon facepalmed and said, _' You dont need to be underage to exchange Sakazuki you know... You drink once for a single person, if you have 3 then you drink 3 times. In short, one person, one cup. Simple'_ he explained again, _'Well we'll still have to practice taijutsu first THEN kenjutsu'_ said Minato, _'Whats kenjutsu?'_ asked Nurarihyon, _'Swordsmanship'_ he nodded in understatement

_'We'll go to the Hyūgas first, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Guy's taijutsu, Inuzuka, Aburame and... Are there any more clans in the village?'_ asked Minato, _'I dont think so dear'_ replied Kushina, _'Ok then. So that means the rest will have to memorize from the books'_ said Minato, '_Does that means we're spying their training sessions?'_ asked Naruto, Minato nodded,_ 'I think you need my Fear for this'_ said Nurarihyon while he gave him his Fear. Naruto then became invisible to the whole world, "Ok then. Let go". He went outside and into the the busy streets. Everyone seemed to be ignoring him as if he wasn't there

"Wow, this 'Fear' thing really comes in handy" he said. He walked towards the Hyūga compound and entered the main gate. He looked for the training and saw a girl at his age with white eyes and short black-blue-ish hair traing with an old man wearing a white kimono with a brown cloak, _'Y-Yohime!?_' yelled Nurarihyon, causing Hagoromo and Hidemoto to look at the girl, _'Well will you look at that... Her soul was reincarnated into this girl'_ said Hidemoto, _'Who's Yohime?_, asked Naruto, _'My supposed-to-be wife... I failed to rescue her from Hagoromo...'_ he whispered but they were loud and clear

_'Im sorry to hear that... It must be hard for you...'_ said Minato, '_It ok. That happened 5000 years ago, but I always expected to see her again at least once more then I'm satisfied... Anyway, kid. Observe how they fight'_ he said. Naruto observe the fight, every attack, every defense and the way they move, "They're aiming at chakra points... Thanks to Hide-sans spell I remember every points are there in the human body. They use calm and elegant movements, not like most fights I know... And their Kekkei Genkai is the Byakugan, able to see where the chakra points are and see 360* and as far as 3 km... I think" he said, _'Good, you're learning... Now to the Uchiha's'_ they disappeared again walking away from the mansion, _'To be honest with you old man Nura, she's actually beautiful'_ he said, _'And that's why I picked her to be my wife. But for now you're too young... Wait until you're 13, that's the age where yokais became adults'_ explained Nurarihyon.

"Not bad, Hinata. You are much stronger now than before" he man said, "Hah... Hah... R-really?" she asked, "Of course, with more training you would be even more stronger. Now go get some rest" he said leaving her alone, "What was that feeling? It's warm and comforting... Someone was watching, but who?" she asked to herself,_ 'That was Ayakashi-sama'_ said a voice inside her, _'Huh!? Who are you!?'_ she asked, _'Ill explain everything but first you must meditate to meet me'_ the voice said again. Hinata grabbed a towel and dried her face while walking to her room to meditate

-:-:-:-:Mindscape:-:-:-:-

Hinata appeared in a japanese style castle where it was high and dark as she saw the city below her and the night sky above her through a window, "This way..." said the voice. Hinata followed the voice and stopped infront of a door, "A room?" she asked, "Come inside..." she opened the door to find a girl with black, long hair wearing a white kimono with a pink, flowered patterned cloak, in a room filled with ancient carvings, a large red, king-sized bed and a place to step outside right in the center of the room, "W-who are you?" asked Hinata, "My name is Yohime. And that feeling of yours was brought by Ayakashi-sama" , "Ayakashi-sama?" she asked, "My supposed-to-be husband. 5000 years ago I died infront of his eyes killed by Hagoromo, a fox women. But now Im revived into you, and I wish to see him again. He was a yokai actually, it sounded weird... A human marrying a yokai, but somehow I don't really care about that" she explained

"So, my future husband is..." , "The one who holds Ayakashi-sama's soul" she finished it for her. Hinata was blushing like crazy, "Um... Is he... Blonde?" she nervously asked, "Well I can see him... Blonde, has whiskers, and blue eyed" she thought, "T-That's N-Naruto-Kun!" she said, "Have you ever meet him before?" asked Yohime, "N-not exactly... I saw him once on the streets and I fell in love with him... I asked some people who he was... No one answered so I went to... The Hokage's office and asked him about Naruto. That's how I know him" explained Hinata, while Yohime smiled at her, "If you can, please spend as much time as possible with him." Hinata blushes and said, "A-Alright!"

-:-:-:-:Uchiha compound:-:-:-:-

_'Look at how they fight, using fire and strategi. Interesting... maybe if I could get out of here I would devour their hearts'_ said Hagoromo,_ 'You are one sick lady'_ said Naruto, creeped out, _'I'll take that as a complement'_ Naruto focused his eyes towards the older Uchiha who had those weird lines near his nose and an adorable younger one, "They fight using fire and strategy... Weapons like strings, kunais, shurikens. Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan that can see the future and copy any jutsu as long as its not a Kekkei Genkai. gain the Magengkyou Sharingan by killing their best friend or gain mastery of it. gain the Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan by taking another one from a clansmen... Creepy but interesting" , _'You're good, kid... On to the next one!'_ they left the Uchiha mansion

"We'll stop here Sasuke... But you've improved, I'm impressed" said the taller man, "Thanks Itachi-niisan!" said the boy, "Now go have a rest alright?" he left him to go to his room, _'Karasu, did you felt that?'_ he asked, _'Yeah... That was Shōdaishō... I'm guessing he is training the person who holds his soul...'_ said a voice inside him, "Hm... Maybe I'll pay him a visit someday..."

-:-:-:-:Nara compound:-:-:-:-

_'They use their shadows to fight... I must say I'm impressed'_ said Hidemoto. Naruto observed their how they acted, even though they weren't training he came to a conclusion, "They fight mostly using strategies. When fighting against them you can say its like the battle of the minds... I can tell I'll lose against them for sure..." , _'Thats all you got from them?'_ asked Nurarihyon, "No... They acted lazy but they're actually smart... Over 200 IQ, which is high..." , _'Im impressed that you got all of those just by looking at how they moved... And more importantly how did you memorize all of those?'_ asked Minato, _'Probably because of me... I may have a miss calculation on the spell...'_ chuckled Hidemoto, they left the Nara compound to the Akimichi, "Hah? What was that feeling..." asked a boy who laid on the floor of his house, "Probably nothing stupid"

-:-:-:-:-:Akimichi:-:-:-:-

'_What about them? They eat a lot...'_ said Hidemoto, "They eat a lot to use there Kekkei Genkai and that is to make them bigger and roll like a bowling ball, but they're kind hearted to be honest with you, they attack with such force. But not as strong as Tsunade, the Slug Sage and Healing Medic... And somehow I don't get why I should I observe the way they fight..." whined Naruto, _'Dont worry Naruto, 4 more then we're done, ok?'_ said Minato earning a nod from Naruto, _'Fine... 4 more shouldn't be to much...'_ he left the Akimichi.

-:-:-:-:Inuzuka:-:-:-:

_'They fight with dogs... Remains me of an Inugami actually'_ said Nurarihyon, "They fight with dogs, true and they're hot headed like dogs too. They also can merge into a giant dog with 2 heads... And what's an Inugami?" asked Naruto, _'A headless dog'_ said Nurarihyon, "Ew... That's gross, I'm outta here..." he left the Inuzuka, "Did you sensed that Akamaru?" asked a boy with brown hair and triangular red marks on his cheeks to his white dog. He barked, "Should we tell anyone?" the dog barked no.

-:-:-:-:Aburame:-:-:-:-

_'Why are they collecting bugs?_' asked Nurarihyon, "They fight with bugs which is creepy and the whole clan is totally silent so it's hard to get to them, they even have bugs nesting inside of them... But they make a reliable ally" said Naruto, _'Well I think most people are reliable'_ chuckled Nurarihyon, "Now the Yamanakas..."

The boy with black goggles was worried, the bugs he had and just collected were acting strange as if someone was there watching them, "Dad, the insects are acting weird..." he said, "Mine also... I wonder..." the older black goggled man then hear what the bugs said. He heard, _'First head... First head is here! Revive... The clan... Revive our clan... Seimei... Kill Seimei... Must kill him... Or destruction comes ...'_ he cut the connection earning a confused look on the younger boy, "So what's wrong?" he asked, "I'm not sure myself, Shino... They seemed to be worried about something like killing this Seimei person... But I don't get it... Who is this 'Seimei' and who is 'him'?"

-:-:-:-:Yamanaka:-:-:-:-

"The Yamanakas... Used poisoned flowers as weapons, and their taijutsu is like the combination of the Hyūgas, the elegant part but nothing more, and the Akimichi, they're strength only. Kekkei Genkai-" ,_ 'Whats Kekkei Genkai?'_ asked Nurarihyon, earning an explanation from Kushina, _'A Kekkei Genkai is a special type of jutsu that a certain clan can only master. Like for example the Uzumakis. They have long life span, a ridiculously large amount of chakra, most of us are red haired and an expert at fuinjutsus'_ he nodded in understatement, _'Are we done here? They're just selling flowers...'_ whined Naruto, _'Then let's go to the training field'_

-:-:-:-:Training field:-:-:-:-

Naruto, Hidemoto, Hagoromo and Nurarihyon was paralyzed at the sight, wide-white eyes and hanging mouths, "10000 PUSH UPS! 15000 PULL UPS! 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA! 12000 SIT UPS! 14000 SQUATS! DID YOU HEAR THAT KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL!? I WILL DEFEAT YOU! IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!" , _'Are you really gonna learn anything from this... I don't have the words to describe it...'_ said Nurarihyon,_ 'You'll have to get use to him... He's always like this but you can count on him for being loyal and hardworking, if you need an taijutsu specialist then here is your man'_ said Minato, "Oh god... I think I've seen enough... But I still don't know what this is for" , '_Combine all of the ones you've learn in the training field then your done with your taijutsu'_ explained Minato, '_So you want me to learn all of these into my own fighting style?'_ Minato nodded, "Fine... Now lets go back to the estate to train this thing and... Oh crap, I forgot to tell old man Hokage that I moved..." , _'We'll tell him tomorrow now get going!'_

-:-:-:-:Namikaze estate:-:-:-:-

"Ok, I'm done" he said as he looked as he looked at the paper that had the drawing of a human body with signs to show where the vital organs were and chakra points. He placed it on a wooden pole and started punching, kicking and aiming they vital spots from the taijutsu he learned all day long until it was midnight, he ended his training with Guy's punch, causing the pole to be destroyed and sending a shockwave behind it, causing the trees to literally bended over, "I never thought I was this powerful... But this form is, I have to admit, rather annoying when using taijutsu..." he said, _'That is the effects of having me, Hidemoto and Hagoromo sealed inside you... Not to mention your father and mother'_ said Nurarihyon

_'I think you need to know one fuinjutsu... To stop people from hearing certain things'_ said Kushina, "Eh!?" he yelled, _'Just grab a brush, ink and an empty scroll'_ even though he was tired he followed his mother's instructions,_ 'Remember the book on about fuinjutsus? Use that knowledge to make your own seal if you're strong enough, but right now we need a seal to stop people from hearing'_ remembering what he learned from the book, he stated writhing and drawing on the empty scroll. A circle on the middle of it with the kanji "Sound" and some other writings at the edges, '_That was fast... But I'm not to surprised cause you were born to the greatest fuin masters in Konoha, and judging from the way wrote... It'll work'_ said Minato, "Thanks now can I get to sleep?" he asked, everyone nodded

**ME NEED BETA** (became a zombie then started to chase betas)


	4. Weapons Training

The Revival of the Nura clan 4

Thank you GUEST for the kind review (even though my grammar sucks bad) in this story Sakura will be a fangirl but not as much... Well, I'm planning on making her neutral so she wont be a bother. In other words: OOC (Out Of Character)

Chapter 4: Weapon training

"Oh my god... My eyes are burning... And it's still 6 am, too..." whined Naruto,_ 'That's enough whining kid... You should go to the old mans'_ said Nurarihyon, "Kay fine... Now don't spoil me..." he said becoming invisible again and walked towards the Hokage office. Infront of the tower he became visible again and walked towards to door only to find an annoying receptionist with short brown hair wearing glasses, and a white coat, "What do you want demon?" she asked, "I'm here to see the old man", "He is busy, sorry" she looked smug, "Find then... You'll leave me no choice" he disappeared again, "This is just a simple genjutsu child, even I can break it. Kai!" she placed her hand together to make Tora... Nothing happened, "W-What!? It didn't work!?" she asked and founded the door behind her opened by itself and closed.

Hizuren wondered what was going on until the same women warned him, "Watch out, Hokage-sama! That d-boy suddenly became invisible and it's no genjutsu!" he she yelled causing 2 ANBU's to come out and protected the Hokage, "You guys... I just wanted to talk with the old man and this is what I get?" said a voice behind Hizuren, "N-Naruto!? H-How did you-" , "That's what I'm gonna talk about and some extra information youll find interesting. But they must leave first" he said,_ 'Where did he learned to do that!?'_ , "You heard the boy... Get out" said Hizuren, "B-But Hokage-sama-" , "Get out!" he said in a firm voice causing the lady to walk out the door scared, the ANBU followed, "Now your story?" asked Hizuren to Naruto behind him but appeared in front of him pulling out a scroll and used Tora then the symbols from the scroll covered the room the slowly disappeared into thin air

"Isn't this... Fuinjutsu!?" said Hizuren, "Why yes... Yes it is" he said, "My head now hurts... A few days ago you disappeared from the orphanage, where did you go?" he asked, "My dad's place... But I never knew the Yondaime Hokage was my dad all along, and you never told me that the Kyūbi was inside of me. And the Uzumaki clan... I know my past now and I hope I receive an apology gift" said Naruto, "Y-you know everything? How?" he asked,_ 'Let me explain it to him... So how do you change the personality thingy?'_ asked Minato, _'Just like the way I did, but you'll have to let the kid decide first'_ said Nurarihyon, _'Ok dad, you'll explain it'_ he said. Naruto transformed into the Yondaime Hokage using smoke as the transformer, "Hello, Sandaime-sama" he said. "Is this some kind of joke, Naruto!?" , he yelled not believing anything

"It's me, Minato. If you want me to prove it then there is one thing I founded in the drawer when I became Hokage, and those are some copies of Jiraiya-sensei's pervy books..." he thought, _'I knew there was something wrong...'_ he mentally facepalmed, "And you are..." , "... living inside Naruto's mind with Kushina, yes" he said, "K-Kushina and y-you! Live inside the boy!?" he yelled completely shocked, "So this is why Kushina wanted Naruto to learn how to seal a place so that people can't hear anything..." chuckled Minato, "Are there anything you want to explained before I pass out?" he asked, "Unfortunately, yes... Naruto's soul is actually a yokai's soul named Nurarihyon who was defeated by Hagoromo, Kyūbi's previous form and was revive to restore his clan" he explained

"You are harming my brain, Minato..." , "Hahaha... Anyway we need a sword and a few sake cups but they have to be in high quality and we need it badly" he said, "That is a simple thing to do but understanding your explanations are far beyond my imaginations" Minato just chuckled, "I'll find you the best sword and sake cups available in Konoha, right now just wait. I'll send Kakashi to look" he said. "Kakashi, huh? It's been 3 years since I last saw him... I wonder if he'll believe in my explainations..." he wondered, "I don't think so..." whispered Hizuren

Around 10 minutes later, a grey haired man wearing a blue mask and a blue jumpsuit with a green vest appeared from the door and said, "You called, Hokage-... S-SENSEI!?" he yelled poiting at the figure who was standing beside Hizuren, "Hello, Kakashi. Long time no see huh?" he said, "This... Is a genjutsu right? Or a henge maybe?" he said, "Nope its real alright. Sandaime-sama will explain everything later after you get a high quality sword and some high quality sake cups. Its for reasons unknown by almost all, but an exception to the both of you. Oh and Kakashi, you know kenjutsu and ninjutsu, right?" Kakashi nodded, "I want you to train my son, Naruto after you got all the things we need" he smiled, "It's an honor... To train sensei's son, but where is he?" he asked

"The body I'm inside is actually his, I'm just borrowing it to explain everything that I know" he said, "I see... So its like a henge but different souls take place. Very well then, I'll find you the best" he disappeared leaving a "poof" sound, "Why did you need a sake cup?" asked Hizuren, "Yokais usually form a clan called Hyakki Yako by exchanging Sakazuki... My goal is to revive mine and become Lord of Pandemonium" Minato transformed into Nurarihyon, "W-Who are you?" , "The child's current soul" he simply answered leaving Hizuren with more questions but decided to keep them all neutral for now. An hour later Kakashi return with a black long sword at least 130 cm long with a sheet that has the drawing of a dragon and had a red ruby on the center of the handle and 5 crimson sake cups, "Hm? Where's Minato-sensei? And who are you?" he asked the weird hair styled man, "Nurarihyon" he said. Kakashi wanted to asked more until Hizuren raised his hand, "Now you have your sword and sake cups, I think now it's best if you all carry along with your training" , "Let's go, Kakashi..." he said, "A-alright..." , _'He seemed familiar, but I can't put my money on it just yet... Another Nura type, yes... No wait, a wolf yokai... He's a wolf yokai, yes that I'm certain of, but he hasn't awaken his yokai form yet... No wait... I can sense him being a yokai but... Which one? He'll be good in my Hyakki Yako'_ thought Nurarihyon

-:-:-:-:Namikaze Training Field:-:-:-:-

" Ok, then. I'll let the kid control his own body again" he said as he disappeared and turn into Naruto again, "Interesting..." said Kakashi, "Let's start sensei!" , '_He also changed personalities... Very interesting...'_ , "Ok then Naruto let's start with kunais, shurikens, and then kenjutsu. Handling a kunai and shurikens are easy, now let's start by shooting that tree over there" he pointed to a random tree. Naruto took hand full of kunai and the other shuriken, and managed to hit the tree while making them all a line vertically, "I must say I'm impressed, you are sensei's son after all" he have an eye smile, "Thanks, kunai fighting now?" Kakashi nodded.

In an instant Naruto and Kakashi pulled out their kunais and clashed, a deadlock, "Your fast and not to mention strong, but I might want to warn you that fighting with kunais needs some... Flexibility" he said breaking the deadlock, "I learned that the hard way" he disappeared and appeared behind him, "What the-" Naruto attacked but clashed again with Kakashi, he broke it immediately then swinged a kick. Kakashi managed to blocked it but never suspected that the ground underneath him was breaking due to the kid's kick, "I must admit... You're maybe as strong as a low level jounin..." said Kakashi as he took he leg, Naruto used the the chance to take control of Hagoromo's power, _'Hago-chan...'_

_'You can use my power as long as you win your battles...'_ then 9 tails appeared from Naruto as they attacked Kakashi, causing him to let go and do a few backflips to get away, "N-Naruto... How did you-" , "Control Kyūbi? She's actually a yokai named Hagoromo Gitsune and she's not that bad. But I'm still learning how to control them though, it's kinda hard" he explained as the tails disappeared, "Hagoromo... Gitsune...? This keeps getting weirder and weirder... But I must say you passed the basic ninja tools, and now on to the sword" Naruto took the sword until Nurarihyon asked, _'Why do you need another sword? You already have Nenekirimaru' , 'This sword is able to actually cut humans, so I may need this in the future'_ explained Naruto. Nurarihyon nodded, understanding what the boy wanted

Kakashi pulled out a scroll then a short sword appeared, "Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto, Kakashi nodded. Then suddenly in a blink of an eye they were in a deadlock once again, "Never mind what I said... Special Jounin" Naruto was first to break the dealock and started slashing everywhere around Kakashi,_ 'The kid's fast! Oh shit...'_ then Naruto raised his sword high then slammed in on the ground creating a visible large black slash moving at high speed towards Kakashi, he managed to avoid death by using a substitution, then appeared behind him, "... ANBU level..." Naruto then used his right hand to punch the earth making it split in to half and Kakashi falling into it, the length is at least a 100 meters and the deepth is around 20 meters. Then used both of his hands to combine them once more, creating an earthquake throughout Konoha. Then the sword that Naruto had released 2 chains at least 5 meters. One has a short knife with a red ruby on the handle at the end, and the other a small crescent blade with another ruby but this time its on the middle. Naruto stopped attacking as he heard an unfamiliar voice... Make that 2 voices since one voice was dark, low and man-like while the orther was a not very high and female like calling out to him saying,_ 'Arise... Destroy all enemies...' , 'What the-?'_

"K-Kage... Level..." said Kakashi behind him. Naruto ignored the thought for now and said "You used earth style right? And what are the chains for?" , "Yes, I did use earth style, the chains are for long range attacks so it'll be useful for you. And where did you get that sort of power?" he asked, "My strength came from... I have no idea" he said looking innocent. Another deadlock but they immediately broke it, then Naruto used his Fear, making Kakashi unable to see him, "This is just a simple genjutsu, Kai!" nothing happened, "It's not working... Now I have no choice..." he opens his left eye to reveal a Sharingan, his pupils were red and had 3 black tomoes and the center had a small black circle"This is no genjutsu... But something dreadful... Something demonic..." , _'Kakashi's unable to see me even with the Sharingan..."_

Naruto then moved closer to him, then behind him and placed his sword next to his neck, releasing his Fear, "It's over..." , "D-demon... L-level..." said a shaking Kakashi, "Thanks, I am a yokai after all" he said smirking, removing his sword away from his neck then sheeted it in its own case, "Youre crazy... I like that... You're strong enough for kenjutsu, tomorrow you'll learn genjutsu, ninjutusu and some chakra exercise" Naruto nodded as Kakashi went back to the Hokage office.

-:-:-:-:Hokage Office:-:-:-:-

"Kakashi!? Did you felt that earthquake!?" asked Hizuren, "Yes, it's actually Naruto who caused it... And his training is well...Too well... Naruto passed Kage level and currently is on Demon level... If he gets stronger, he may reach God level..." reported Kakashi as he earned a fainted Hokage, "H-Hokage-sama! Are you alright!? Hokage -sama! Medic-nin! I need a medic-nin here!"

Note:

1. The male voice sounded like Orochi's seiyū in Warriors Orochi 3. Deep voiced but in English

2. The female voice sounded like Nu Wa's in Warriors Orochi 3 also. Deep female voice in English

3. The sword's a combo between Hitsugaya's sword with the sickle in Bleach and Xu Shu's word in Dynasty Warriors 7 : Empires.

4. I need a beta** BADLY**


	5. Yokai training

The Revival of the Nura clan 5

Chapter 5: Yokai Training

-:-:-:-:Namikaze Estate:-:-:-:-

Naruto was making more seals to protect the mansion more, "Hah... All done. Let's see how many... On the door if anyone has bad intentions then they'll be knocked out and sent to a random place, an extra seal on the library, if anyone's stupid enough they'll get electrocuted but not enough to kill them but enough to make them covered in ash, the windows, if it's opened or break by someone unknown but people I trust will get paralyzed until a week later, then the roof, stepped by unknown then you'll gain wings then fly off somewhere far then after a certain amount of time disappeared and they fall, the floor then you'll get a yokai genjutsu, strong enough to get out... And I think that's it" he said as he looked around, seals are everywhere but only he can see them and not anyone else, _'Im impressed you finished all of that before 6 pm... And I don't think you need to learn any more fuinjutsu except for the already known ones at least'_ said Minato

_'Yeah, so what do you want to do know?'_ asked Kushina, "Old man Nura, I havent got used to this 'Fear' thing so can you help me become a full yokai?" asked Naruto, Nurarihyon smirked and said, '_Its about time you ask that kid... But I won't go easy on just because you're 3, got that? Cause in yokai year that means you're 7. Now get your ass in here!'_ he earned a punch from Minato and a kick from Kushina,_ 'DON'T TEACH HIM BAD THINGS!'_ the both of them yelled causing everyone except those 3 to laugh, '_Mom, dad... I know what the bad words are including the F word thanks to having a dictionary in the library'_ Minato and Kushina paled, '_Ill be there in a sec' , 'Dont you pity an old yokai? Ow...'_

-:-:-:-:Mindscape:-:-:-:-

"Hey you old ass!" greeted Naruto, "Good you're here, you blonde bastard!" greeted Nurarihyon, "You have to get use to that, I'm afraid... Nurarihyon is Naru-kun's soul so it's only natural for them to be like that... Although, what I'm worried that the both of you are here and hearing your son swear all the time like that made you a little... Uncomfortable, I know" said Hidemoto, "Nah... It's fine, he'll learn those words when he reached puberty so there's no stopping him..." said Minato, ''Yeah, I always swear in battle when I'm losing or hot-tempered'' chuckled Kushina, "The child also need to learn how to control my powers as well... And why are you here when you're not helping him at all?" asked Hagoromo, "Oh, you can say I'm only a babysitter for Nurarihyon or he'll go crazy like always. But I never expected to be sealed up with you as well" explained Hidemoto, "Fine... Nurarihyon I'm also training the boy since he has me sealed up in him" she said earning a nod from him.

He jumped down followed by Hagoromo (who just landed on the ground without any intro like Nurarihyon) from the tree and appeared beside Naruto, his feet hasn't reached the ground yet and his hands on the boy's head, "Now let's start, shall we?" he said as he landed gracefully, "Right!" he turned around to face Nurarihyon, "I've seen you fought with that Kakashi guy and I must say you have surpassed my swordsmanship but you don't know our abilities of being a yokai now, do you?" Naruto shook his head, "As I thought... Let's start with an explanation. My fear type is 'Displacement' meaning that the user are adept at making themselves difficult to loca-!" , "What's wrong, old man?" asked Naruto earning a glare from the 5000 year old yokai, "... You said you're from the Uzumaki clan right?" he nodded, "Hidemoto..." , "You realized that by now? Oh my yokai friend you are such a slow learner..." he sighed

"Huh? What is it?" asked Minato, "Who was the founder of the Uzumaki clan again... Oh that's right, Kerosuke Uzumaki. He's actually a yokai that has many 'Fear' types and that's why Naruto has a 'Wind' type as well..." he explained, "Eh!? But they didn't told me that!" said Kushina, "They may want to keep it a secret because of something... But I'm not sure what the reason is... So anyway, let's just ignore that for now and continue the training! As I was saying 'Displacement' users can make themselves difficult to locate and, by extension, attack. We're the strongest against enemies who rely on sight only and weakest at against enemies with natural reflexes. We can mask our 'Fear' like what we did when we spied on the other clans" explained Nurarihyon.

"I'll explain the 'Wind' type as well as my own. Mine is 'Presence' meaning the users can overwhelm the enemy with intense fear. We can take advantage of that as well, the confused look on the enemy then strike them down just by our 'presence'. The more 'Fear' you add, the stronger 'Presence' will be and the more disorientated the enemy will be... Simple but really effective and reliable. Now the 'Wind' type... Users are able to create wind out of nothing, even their presence made the wind stirred. Remember a few days ago? It was windy isn't it?" she asked, "Now that you mention it... Yeah it was windy!" he yelled, "Hidemoto and I noticed that immediately but Mr. I-have-to-be-cool-and-awesome-but-actually-a-bastard-with-a-major-hair-problem here just ignores it" Nurarihyon glared at her

"Youll never change now do you? Anyway wind is really reliable since it can be use as short to long range attacks, especially of you combined it with a 'Fire' style..." she explained, "Oh... I see" he said, "All you need to know from me is how to control all 9 tails, how to use a spear and fan for me then him since all you can do is to channel your fear into the outside world then make them scared for life.." , "... I only have a few, like Meikyo Shisui, make an illusion of yourself then find an opening to attack the enemy, Ougi Meikyo Shisui: Sakura, you need that large Sakazuki cup then fill it with a certain sake. Make the sake ripple by blowing across it then blue flames charged towards the enemy, it moves by your command and as long as the liquid ripples the flames shall not be extinguish. And the clan's traditional move: Flying Yokai Yakuza Kick, just a normal kick. But there's one more move... Although I haven't completely perfected yet and it's called Matoi, it overlaps your 'Fear' with an underling of your own or more. Since I couldn't perfect it, I'm hoping you can... But it felt like something was missing, like I can't really do it perfectly no matter how hard I tried... So I claimed to a conclusion that you need to be part yokai and part human. That won't be a problem for you since your dad is human and your mom is at least... 0.1% yokai" he explained

"... And the 'Wind' type, actually I don't know how to control the wind so you have to figure it out yourself" said Hagoromo, "Ok, let's start with tail controlling" Hagoromo then merged with Naruto, who gained all of the powers and 9 tails appeared, "So how do you control this thing exactly?" he asked, "Control them with your mind... Good luck, Naru-chan"

-:-:-:-:half an hour later:-:-:-:-

"I never knew it was this hard to control them... But at least I managed... Hah" , "Good and I might want to say that I have a hidden fan in the second tail, a sword in the third and a spear in the fourth. Go and look someone who can fight with them... " she said, earning a nod from Naruto, "Now that training with her is now OFFICIALLY over... Let's start with making an illusion of yourself. What's your name again? Minato, fight your son" said Nuraihyon, "Alright. Naruto I won't hold back, kay?" he asked as he took his battle stance, "Good, cause I won't hold back either" they rushed forward, with a special kunai that Minato made that looked like a trident and Naruto with Nenekirimaru. They clashed then attack again until they were in a deadlock, "Naruto, use your fear to create the illusion then move slowly to attack while the clone distract him. Now try it" explained Nurarihyon.

Naruto did what he was said after he broke the deadlock with his father, he concentrated and gathered his fear. He then moved to the right only to see his father focusing on something else, "That was fast..." said Nurarihyon as he observers the fight. The illusion was in a deadlock with Minato while the real one moved behind him and placed his sword behind him and ended the the illusion, "I must admit, Minato... I'm proud at your son to be my successor, and relived too" chuckled Nurarihyon, "But no one is even more proud than me and mom... Right, Kushi-chan?" he said earning a nod from Kushina, "C'mere, this next one is easy" Naruto walked back to where Nurarihyon is to get a huge sake cup, "And what I meant by 'wine' I meant Fear... Use your Fear to fill the cup then blow or just threw it all out, either way is possible but the effects are the same" Naruto concentrated his Fear to the cup causing it to fill itself then blow through the liquid. Blue flames then rage throughout the garden but none of the trees was burnt

"This garden is a place where you train so its ok of you burn it, smash it or do anything to it... It'll always stay the same. The last one for now since Matoi needs a subordinate, is... Actually just copy what I'll demonstrate" he said as he used the technique to kick Hidemoto, causing him to fly backwards, "This is simple but somehow very effective and easy to copy... Oh and one more thing, come here" Naruto came closer. Nurarihyon then but his thump to draw blood, grabbed Naruto's right hand and wrote the kanji "Fear" on his palm, "What's this for?" he asked, "This will prevent you from turning into your yokai form everytime you entered into a dark place and when in 'Night' form you're stronger so this allows you to transform into your yokai state during day time" he explained, "So this is the end of the training?" he nodded, "And we'll have to do this Matoi with a subordinate, too... I think I just remember something important too..." everyone raised their eyebrows, "I still dont have any cloths... And I haven't eaten anything since all this started... And I didn't took a shower too" he said, "Cloths we can shop later, yokais can go through a month without food and water, and now go get a shower!" said Nurarihyon holding his nose, "You're mean old man... "

TBC


	6. Meeting

Warning: not so detailed details. Read the notes at the bottom for even further details. Some NaruHina in their past lives Yohime and Nurarihyon. appreaciated the reviews! :D

Chapter 6: Meeting

-:-:-:-:Hokage office:-:-:-:-

After training with Nurariyhon he made some clones to clean the house then went to the Hokage office to see Hizuren on knockout mode, "HEY YOU OLD COOT" he yelled causing him to fall backwards, "Naruto! Where did you come from this time!?" he yelled, "Um... The door?" he pointed the door, "Oh... What do you want then?" he asked, "Kakashi-sensei please. I need to talk to him" Hizuren nodded and sent a message to Kakashi. A few minutes of waiting Kakashi appeared, "Naruto? You want to talk to me?" he nodded. he asked Kakashi, "Where did you get this sword from anyway?"

"I got it from a traveling merchant. Said to be a sword made from the scales, fangs and claws of a dragon who kills villains across the land until it died. Before the dragon died it wanted its body to be a strong sword and it was forged by the same person who defeated the Jyūbi, Rikudo Sennin. The blades were made by combining its claws and fangs with high quality metal, the chains from its hair and the same metal and the handle from its scales. A crimson ruby on the dragons head was used for the decoration then it was covered in it's own blood with its soul sealed inside of it. Legend has it that if the user is powerful then it'll release 2 chains and meet the user in the mind. But like hell am I going to believe that" he said,_ 'Oh.. My... Fucking... God... You have the legendary Jaakuna Kirā... Remember yesterday when a voice was calling out to you?'_ asked Nurarihyon, Naruto nodded,_ 'I think it's the dragon's soul...'_ he said obviously surprised

Naruto then said, "Like hell you're gonna believe that, my ass. This thing spoke to me and it said _'Arise... Destroy all your enemies...'_ and guess what? I ignored that! Thanks to you for not telling me!" he said, irritated, "Hey! You didn't asked so I didnt, and how should I know this thing is supposed to be important?" he protested, "You know what? Let's just drop the subject. I need to know who this dragon is... Anyway, I need some money to buy things like food and cloths" he said, as Hizuren got up (remember, he fell backwards) "You haven't eaten anything?" asked Kakashi, he shook his head, "How many days?" Hizuren took a sip of his tea , "Since the whole thing started which is 3 days ago" Hizuren accidentally spit his tea onto Naruto and Kakashi managed to avoid it though, "Thanks old man... I also need a bath but not a saliva-tea bath" he said. Then suddenly the wind carried the tea into the air, making a sphere shape, "H-how did you do that!?" asked Hizuren, "I'm not really sure myself old man, but I'm liking it. I think it's my Fear though..." he smiled as the ball wet back to the glass, "Let's just ignore the few unexplainable things for now... Here, I'll give you 10.000 ryō for those" he gave Naruto the money from his pocket, "Thanks, old man" he he transformed into young Hidemoto and ran off somewhere, "What am I going to do with you, Naruto...?" he sighed, "Thats all?" Hizuren nodded as Kakashi disappeared with a poof

-:-:-:-:Konoha:-:-:-:-

Naruto in Hidemoto's body was walking around Konoha until he spotted a shop filed with all types of cloths, kimonos, net shirts, jumpsuits, everything, "Ah, I see you seemed interested in my work. Please come in and have a look and maybe buy some" said an old bald man with a white mustache wearing a blue shirt and white trousers, "Wow... You got alot of cloths, mister!" he acted innocent, "I haven't seen you here, are you new?" , "Yeah! I'm Hidemoto and I just moved from Suna with my mom and dad" he said smiling, "Then where's you parents?" the old man asked, "Oh, they're at home sleeping but before they slept they gave me money to buy stuff so they know I'm here so that's not a problem" he said. The old man nodded and said, "I see. Well what are you waiting for? Go and look around. Hey, Takamaru. Go with the kid and get him what he wants" he said to a brown haired man wearing a black shirt and red pants, "Oh, yes Mr. Akashi" He replied

"Ok then, do you see anything you want? Big bro Takamaru will get it for you" he said, "There're actually a lot I want... Oh! That orange and black jacket and those orange trousers, I want them in medium size, one each. Then that black shirt and white shirt and the net shirt! Same size and I'll buy 2 each. Those red shorts! That black kimono and that red cloak, same size 1 each, and boxers! I'll buy 4 of them same size I need those black ninja sandals too, and that zori over there and I'll buy 2 pairs of white socks. Oh and that hairband that looks like yin and yang and had 3 chopsticks sticking out of it. One of them hangs a purple swirly charm and those black jackets that looked like the Yondaime's with those dots and spots at the bottom and has the diamond shape-like thingies at the back but has nothing in the middle of it, I'll buy 10 of those... That's all" he looked at Takamaru only to find him holding all the things he want, panting, "Hah... Is that... All? Hah... Hah..." , "Yeah, that's all" he chuckled.

They went to the cashier and found Akashi wide-eyed, "Wow... You got a lot of stuff there kid, you do realize this may cost you a fortune" he said, "Dont worry, mom and dad know I'll be over shopping so they packed extra" he said, "Alright then. You bought quite alot and the rules here said if a customer bought a lot of cloths, they will get a 30% discount and your one of them! Now the total is..." he took his calculator and started counting, "... 4350 ryō. And the discount is 30% so the price is... 3045 ryō" Naruto took the money from his pocket and gave it to Akashi who asked Takamaru to packed his new cloths, "Here you go, see you soon!"said Takamaru as he gave him the bags and waved, "See you again soon!" he waved back.

Naruto walked towards to office again and passed a pipe shop until Nurarihyon yelled, _'Hey, that's my pipe!'_ and pointed to a long golden pipe displayed in the shop,_ 'Let me guess... You want me to buy it'_ Nurarihyon nodded,_ 'Fine...'_ he walked in the shop and asked the clerk who almost looked like a yakuza, "Hey, how much is that pipe over there?" , "Aren't you too young to smoke?" he asked, "My dad wanted me to buy it for him since he's so lazy. He likes collecting weird and unusual pipes, so how much is that one?" he asks pointing at it, "Oh, so you're dad wanted the pipe. Sorry kid, my bad. That one is just for display only, I'm afraid since the people who bought that pipe always died. Witnesses said that they smoke became alive then chock it's victim to death" he explained

_'Eh? I never knew it could do that'_ said Nurarihyon, obviously surprised, "Oh? But like I said, my dad's hobby is collecting those weird pipes and I have the feeling he'll like that one" , "You sure you want that kid?" he asked, "As long as my dad won't smoke with it then it's fine right?" the clerk thought about then nodded and picked up the pipe, "Here, I don't really want it myself to take it for free" he said, "Wow, thanks Mister!" he ran off to the Hokage office again until he saw a pink haired girl being bullied by the big boys on the way pass the play ground. The girl was on the ground, surrounded by 5 boys. she was badly beaten

"Hey, dont go bully that girl!" he yelled as he approached them, "Oh lookie here... a brat saving another. Hah, what do you think boss? This one got some spunk!" said one of the boys, "Beat him" the boss simply said as his friends charged towards the blond while the girl yelled look out for him. Naruto dodged the the other boys attacking him at once as he hit their necks, causing them to faint. The boss was pissed off as he attacked the boy only to get his arm behind him "Say you're sorry" he said, "Why would I!?" He yelled earning an icy glare and a growl of a demon, "**Say that again in my face and I'll send you to hell**", "A-a-alright! I'm sorry!" he let go of the bigger boy as he ran for his life, "Are you alright?" he asked to the girl as he helped her up, "I am now. Thank you, my name is Sakura" she said as he introduced herself, "Mine's Naruto! And you're welcome!" she heard of the name before, that was until the memory of her mother said, "_Sakura, if you meet a boy named Naruto I want you to be good friends with him. I've known his mother for years until she died of birth" , _"Hey, are you a ninja of some sort? I really want to learn to be one!" she asked earning a nod from him, "Really? That's great! You can Come to my house to train, but I gotta go to the office to return the money I borrowed from jiji. See ya later Sakura-chan!" he said as he skipped towards the office, "Later Naruto! Hope I can be a ninja someday with your training!"

-:-:-:-:Office:-:-:-

"That much!?" he said, eyes widen, "What? I need these!" he said pulling out a scroll then sealed the bags including the pipe inside, "Is it me or do you make your own seals?" again he asked, "Hey, I'm the son of Konoha's fuin master. So don't look so surprise old man... Here's the money, see ya old man!" he disappeared again

-:-:-:-:Namikaze Estate:-:-:-:-

Naruto was meditating to reach his mindscape until a knock at the main gate, "Now who can that be?" he then walked towards the gate and unsealed it to reveal a tall dark haired man with weird lines near his eyes and all the way to his nose, a black long pony tail and a younger one but without the lines and a duck-ass hair style, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the older one asked, Naruto nodded, "We came for a visit, is that ok?" he asked again earning another nod from Naruto, "Come inside" he said as he leaded them inside. One they were inside, they sat on the cushions while Naruto prepared tea. Luckily he founded an unexpired one in the cupboard and made it. He bought it to them and gave them the tea, "So, why do you want to visit an abandoned place?" he asked earning a confused look on the smaller one, "Isn't this the Yondaime's place? I read it in the books that the only ones that can enter here was a relative to the Yondaime or his wife. Are you his nephew or something?" he asked, "Please forgive my little brother. He's usually like this when he wants to know something, my name is Itachi Uchiha and this is Sasuke" he introduced themselves

"Naruto Uzumaki. And to answer your question... This is an SS-class secrets that no one must found out so keep your mouth shut, ok?" Sasuke turned serious but somehow he still looked so innocent, "Im the son of the Yondaime Hokage, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and heir to the Uzumaki and Nura clan. I know about this just a few days ago when the I was attacked by those thugs who wants me dead but was saved by my predecessor, Nurarihyon, and talked with old man Hokage" , "EH!? SON OF Y-" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi's hand, "This is a secret Sasuke. No one must know this, alright?" he nodded and said, "Can you get me a pillow?" Naruto raised his eyebrows and ordered one of the clones that was cleaning the house to go get it. He handed him the pillow then something unpredictable happened. He screamed into it, "Much better" he gave it back to Naruto, "Um... What's a Jinchūriki?" he asked, "You know there are 9 tailed beast here right?" Sasuke nodded, "They are the container. A jail for them" he explained, Sasuke took the pillow again and screamed, "Maybe you should hold on to that" chuckled Itachi

"So what's your true purpose here?" he asked. Itachi then bowed to him causing Sasuke to be shocked, "Shōdaishō, at last I have found you. I wish to be in your Hyakki Yako once again" he now have wings and his voice changed into a very familiar voice, "K-K-Karasu... Tengu!?" he asked turning into Nurarihyon ad letting him took control of his body, "Its been 5000 years... Since I saw you until a few days ago when you spied on us... I don't think I can hold back my-" with that Karasu in Itachi's body cried causing Sasuke to comforted him, "It's ok! Please don't cry or I'll cry-" now both of the Uchiha's were crying, causing Nurarihyon to panic, not knowing what to do to ease their crying, "How the fuck am I getting out of this mess!?" he yelled. Karasu was the first one to stopped crying a few minutes later, and as for Sasuke... At least an hour then he slept, "Finally the noise is down! Peace and quite..." he heaved a sigh of relieve. He ordered one of the clones again to get a futon for him and so they did. They laid him down gently and covered him with the blanket.

"So you want to exchange Sakazuki with me? I'll be honored to have you at my side once again, Karasu" he said, pulling out 2 crimson sake cups already filled with sake, "Once again, indeed. Shōdaishō..." They drank their cups until they were empty, "It's good to have you back, Karasu" , "It's good to be back" he said, smiling, "So this is your younger brother when youre a human? Is he a yokai?" he asked, "No, sir. He is 100% human" he looked at his sleeping brother on the futon. They spent an hour taking and catching up before they go back to their own estate, they tried to wake Sasuke up but no matter how hard they tried... Sasuke still won't budge, "Maybe you should carry him" he suggested, Karasu nodded and let Itachi took control of his body again, "I have a wonderful day, so did Karasu. But for now we part, see you again soon, Shōdaishō" he left with Sasuke at his back

-:-:-:-:Uchiha Estate:-:-:-:-

"Where were you? I thought you'll be back 30 minutes ago" said a women with long black hair, "Oh, Sasuke is asleep and he won't budge no matter how hard I tried to wake him up" explained Itachi until a man with short black hair appeared, "Why do you want to visit an old house? The Yondaime is dead and there's no way to get in except for a relative" he said, "There was a relative... But I'm not going to tell you who it is since he said its an SS-class secret" he explained, "It's Naruto... Isn't it?" his mom said, "You knew? Oh, right... You and Aunt Kushina know each other since the Academy. Yes , that is correct... Well, better get to his bedroom" he left them and went to Sasuke's bedroom that was filed with toys. He cleared the bed and laid his brother down, and waited until he woke up, 'I hope he'll forget what just happened now'

-:-:-:-: an hour later:-:-:-:-

Sasuke woke up to see Itachi was sitting right beside him, "Nii-san, why are you doing here?" he asked, "Mom and dad asked me to take care of you do I did" he said, while Sasuke nodded, "I just had the weirdest dream... I meet someone who was the Yondaime's son and he was a yokai... That was really weird" he yawned, "Hah... You and your crazy imaginations..." sighed Itachi.

-:-:-:-:Namikaze Estate:-:-:-:-

Naruto was meditating to see who was this "Dragon" that Nurarihyon was talking about, "Concentrate... Maybe I need the sword here..." he got up and picked up the sword then placed it infront of him, "Concentrate..."

-:-:-:-:Mindscape:-:-:-:-

He appeared in a dark place, where everything is pitch black, the same voice said, "Arise, young one... And destroy all in your path..." , "You're the dragon aren't you? Where are you!?" he asked only to see the same light appeared. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in high cave like place with sharp pointy rocks in the ceiling. Where he can see a large moon infront of him and a sit in the middle that looked like a dark lord's royal chair. A man was sitting on the chair with chains from his arms and legs attached to the walls, but Naruto couldn't see the man as it was dark even though the moon was behind the man, "So you finally come..." he said, standing up, "You're... The dragon ..." he hissed, the man chuckled, "Why, yes... Yes I am..." he took a step closer to Naruto. He can see what the man looked like, a black and red metal head band te middle of it was shaped a triangle and was pointing up high. On his right shoulder looked like a head of a dragon while the left was sharp, pointy and long with black ice like shards sticking out of it. His breast plate was a drawing of a dragon's head. He mostly wore black metal and some red metal for decorations, his boots has 3 claw like things sticking out of it and wore a red and black cape that looked like it was torn apart . His long black hair with short red ends reached the ground, his eyes were crimson red burning like fire and his pupils were slits. Above his eyes were red marks from his hair, to the eye lids then stopped at his nose

"My name is Ryūnotamashi... And you must be..." , "Naruto... Uzumaki..." , "Whirling Fishcake? That's a stupid name" he chuckled, Naruto glared at him, "Hey, no one has a perfect name and it's Maelstrom. But yours is pretty cool... Dragon Soul" he said, "Hmph... All the dragons soul came from me... That's why that is my name. You can say I'm the King of Dragons" he took a step closer to Naruto, but was stopped by the chains, "Damn these chains..." he mumbled, "A king? Your voice... There's a female voice but youre in a mans body..." he pointed while he just glared at him. He then transformed into a female. His female side was wearing a short blue and white shirt wearing long baby blue gloves and a blue and white gown that was from his waist to the ground, the stomach was exposed. The top of the gown was white while it slowly tuned blue. On bottom of the gown was decorated with white crescent moons, the hard acessory was a golden flower with 10 sticks sticking out of it, 5 on the right the rest left. A giant gold crescent moon was behind him with a small circle hanging on from it

The scenery also change into the middle of the sea at night with stars and and the moon shone brightly, "Every time I changed, the place also change and my personality as well... I am rude before right? Now I am a kind and gentle person..." she said, "Interesting... I bet you have many forms of this changing thingy but your voice is still the same" he said obviously impressed, "Hey I just remembered... Why didn't you appeared in the sakura garden?" he asked, "I am different... I'm no yokai or human or Omniouji... I'm just a creature between light and dark" she said, "Why light and dark?" , "I already explained that to you. My darkest side was the one you saw before while my lightest side... Is still in reserve. This form is one of the light side I have" she explained, Naruto nodded in understatement, "Usually when the hero meets someone like this he or she gets a new power up... So your upgrade, what is it?" he asked, Ryūnotamashi transformed into her previous form and smirked, "By splitting you into tiny bits and rearrange you as I see fit... Don't worry, it won't hurt at all. I've done it to 3 men before and they said it didn't hurt a bit... It felt like a tickle"

Naruto wasn't convinced and asked, "Why change me?" , "Change your look, for one. You looked like an idiot with that grin on your face. Second, change your personality... You will have a negative side and positive side, you can change them as you see fit... That is, depends on the situation you're in. And last... I will add my power into your disposal. It will enable you to gain all abilities of a dragon" he explained, Naruto seemed interested and asked, "What can a dragon do?" , "Other than breath fire and fly? That's what the old hags been doing. Every dragon has different elements like ice and earth for example, you can even eat your own elements to regain your strength back when your fighting and get stronger" , "And your element is..." , "I am Ryūnotamashi... I have every element of every dragon" he said smugly. Naruto was officially wanted to be a dragon, but the bad news is... "Thats cool, Ryū. But I'm afraid you have to wait until I graduate which is... 9 years later. I can't walk into school looking like your 'design' as you may call it or they'll kick me out. And I want to be looked down on then rise up, looking all cool and strong then yell 'Fuck you assholes cause I'm way stronger than you'. Get the message?" Ryūnotamashi thought about it and nodded, "Good point... Although, I will give you the chakra affinities for now. You only have wind, I will give you all of my elements. But you don't even have what it takes to use genjutsu so I'll give you that as well..." then tens of orbs all with different colours appeared floating in front of Naruto. One by one the orbs sank deep inside him until they were seen no more, "See you in 9 years then, kid"

-:-:-:-:Outside:-:-:-:-

Naruto woke up to see he's in his yokai form, "It's already dark? Hmph... Time flies when you're having fun. They were interesting people, though. Not to mention to have met an old acquaintance... I wanna see the Hyūga heiress again..." he said earning a smile from his parents and Nurarihyon, _'You're still to young to have a girlfriend, Naru-chan. But you grow up so fast... "_ said Kushina,_ 'I want to see Yohime as well... Let me take care of this'_ said Nurarihyon earning a nod from Naruto. He then sets off to the Hyūga compound

-:-:-:-:Hyūga Compound:-:-:-:-

_'He's coming...'_ , said Yohime earning a confuse face on Hinata _'Huh? Who?' , 'Ayakashi-sama... Hina-chan, let me take over your body for awhile'_ she requested, '_S-sure... But I dont know exactly how' , 'Leave that to me...'_ Hinata's hair began to grow as long as she was high and her eyes became black. The white kimono she was wearing didn't change, "Ayakashi-sama... We can finally meet again...". A few minutes of waiting Nurarihyon appeared at the window, "Yohime..." he said as he steeped inside the room, "Ayakashi... Sama... Ayakashi-sama!" she then threw herself onto him making them fall backwards but he managed to caught themselves using his right arm before they crash. Tears began th appear from her face as he responded by lifting his left arm on her waist to comfort her, "5000 years... Of solitude... To be united once more..." she cried. Nurarihyon kissed her forehead to calm her down, "It's alright... I'm here now, so don't worry..." , "Ayakashi-sama... Tell me, how can we be together even though we're far apart?" she asked while looking up to his face. Nurarihyon thought about then asked,_ 'Hey, kit. Can you make a seal? A seal that when she's in trouble or just wants me to be by her side I can appear next to her?' , 'It needs your blood though... Then I'll write the kanji "appear" on her... Somewhere then flow my chakra into it. If she wants to call us then all she needs to do is touch it then flow her chakra into it'_ he explained

_'Thanks' ,_ "There is a way... But you have to fulfill my request first" he said stroking her long hair, Yohime raised her eyebrow, "Join my Hyakki Yako" he said bluntly while she nodded almost instantly. He let go of her and pulled out 2 filled crimson sake cups and have one to her. He brought his to her mouth which surprised her but she got the message and bought hers to him, they drank it until it was empty, "Here comes the hard part... A kiss to seal it" Yohime blushed, "Close you eyes if your nervous" he said while leaning. Se closed her eyes as leaned in as well until their lips met. The kiss was nice and warm but also so new and innocent, they broke apart a few seconds later to reveal her face bright red, "Is this your first kiss?" he asked earning an even redder face from her but nodded, "It's actually my first as well..." she moved closer to him and leaned against him, "Yohime-!" he was silenced by a finger on his lips, "Let's just stay like this..." she said earning a nod from him as he wrapped his arm around her, "Here..." he bit his thump to draw blood then wrote the kanji "Appear" on her upper chest, "If you need me, touch this and flow your chakra into it then I'll be there for sure" she nodded then leaned against him again. They stayed in that position until Yohime feel asleep and transformed into Hinata again, he laid her down on her futon and covered her body with the blanket and set off to his own estate

-:-:-:-:Namikaze Estate:-:-:-:-

Kushina then took over the body, and transformed into her own body, _'Mom, why are you out?'_ he asked,_ 'Remember those 10 black long capes? Those were my ideas. So that if we have a member we gave that to them... Let's say to acknowledged them for being a part of the clan, but only one of the strongest in the clan can wear them'_ she explained. She then took the scroll where he sealed his cloths and released them, she took the 10 capes and the red cloak into a sewing room, which is next to the training ground (which surprised everyone except for Minato and Kushina). The sewing room was complete with a sewing kit, a sewing machine, and lots and I mean LOTS of different colour yarn, cotton and cloths,_ 'You have a sewing room? At least if I can find a yokai who likes to sew then this is their HQ...'_ said Nurarihyon. Kushina then took a small circular frame, a white cloth, 2 needles, a red and black cotton ball and a stapler.

She began with placing the cloth on the frame and stapler it to tighten, she pushed the black string into the hole of the needle then pushed the red one and started to sew. A few minutes later, she finished an Uzumaki symbol with a darker crimson colour,_ 'And that's for...'_ asked Nurarihyon, _'You'll see..._' she removed the cloth and picked another white cloth then placed it on the frame. She took the black stringed needle and sew something again, it took her 1 hour this time as she sewn the kanji "Fear" on it,_ 'And...' , 'Be patient...'_ she said earning a scold from the old yokai. She then replaced it with another cloth and made the outline of a rhombus black and the edge was thick, while the middle was white "Now where are the scissors... Oh, right there" she took the the scissors from the desk near the sewing machine and cut the spiral, rhombus, leaving the middle white and the kanji off. She took the red cloak and headed to the sewing machine, she then sew the rhombus on the middle of the cloth, then the Uzumaki symbol then the kanji "Fear" on it, _'Oh... So that's what... You combined our symbol into one big thing. But where does the rhombus come from?'_ asked Nurarihyon, _'The cape is red, our symbol is red. That's why'_ she explained

"It's getting late... Maybe I should continue this tommorow" she said and let Naruto took control over his body again and turned into his yokai form, "Hah... Time to get some shut eye... It's still 11 too..." he head to the bedroom and slept

-:-:-:-:12 o'clock in the morning:-:-:-:-

"Is he awake?"

"No I don't think so"

"Then wake him up!"

"No way! You do it!"

"No way, you!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"What the hell is going on he-!" Naruto woke up to see a few small yokais inside the room, "Wah! He's awake!" said a natto headed yokai as he ran outside followed by the rest. Naruto was fully up and went to chase them out, but was shocked by the sight when he was out of the room. Yokais... Yokais everywhere in the mansion... Big, small, tall, short, handsome, beautiful, ugly, ordinary, weird, wet, dry, all you can name them, "Oh my god... Nurarihyon... Better you take control" he said and let Nurarihyon took control again, "There he is! The Supreme Commander!" everyone cheered with joy and happiness, some even cried tears of joy, even some female yokais said, "Shōdaishō! You look dashing as ever!" , "Oh, so handsome!" or shits... Maybe more, what do fangirls say, they say the exact same thing. Nurarihyon smiled as he knew what was their goal was, "Do you wish to be in my Hyakki Yako!?" he yelled, everyone cheered louder, "Then welcome aboard, everyone! For you are accepted as a member of the Nura clan!" they all cheered even louder.

Until almost all the heads of the other clans yelled, "BE QUITE! IT'S MIDNIGHT AND WE NEED OUR BEAUTY SLEEP!" then shut their windows loudly, "Spoiler... Now lets begin with how many are you here?" he asked. All of them then counted themselves, from tribe to clans, "A total of... 5729 yokais sir" said a one oned formal looking yokai, "Eh!? That many!? It's half past of my past Hyakki Yako! Where the hell did you all come from? And how did you know about me?" he asked them, then a female yokai wearing a white kimono with red ends and has long, wavy hair tied in a pony tail and some of her hair was covering her right side of her face said, "We came from different tribes and clans, some are street yokais like me. We know you from a yokai named Karasu Tengu who spread the information about you. I am Kejōrō, it's an honor" she introduced herself, "Ah... Karasu huh? Alright then. So what's your fear?" he asked her, "Manipulation, sir. You know that right?" , "Oh! Interesting" he said until a girl with long raven straight wearing a pure white kimono said, "I am Tsurara Oikawa! Shōdaishō, My parents always wanted me to be in your service" she said, "Did you said Oikawa? Aren't you Setsura's kid?" she nodded, "Well, that's good to know. What about you over there with the green shirt and the floating head... And somehow this turns out into introduction" he sighed but doesn't really mind

"Me, sir?" the floating head yokai asked, he nodded, "My name is Kubinashi, my fear is Weapon-Reliant. I use this string as my weapon" he said pulling out a thick red string, "Just by that string? Cool... Anyone else want to introduce themselves?" he said, everyone then yelled out their names and their own fear type except for the ones already known until the heads of the neighboring clan yelled, "QUITE YOU ASSHOLES!" then shut the windows again, "Spoilers! Anyway, let the Sakazuki exchanging begin!"

-:-:-:-: 3 hours later :-:-:-:-

"Seriously!? He did that to you!?" yelled Nurarihyon patting the back of his (random) subordinate, "No shit, sir. He did that infront of my face!" he yelled. Everyone laughed and was having a good time, the exchanging took longer than he thought but Nurarihyon still needed some yokais to do the house work, the council team, his own personal bodyguard and with this many yokais he didn't have many space in the Namikaze estate, _'Minato, can I make an underground house for the rest who can't live up here?'_ he asked,_ 'As long as you dont destroy my precious garden then I'm fine with it'_ he replied, Nurarihyon nodded, "Ok, everyone. I need some yokais to do house work here, who volunteer? The more the merrier so we can have one to something cooks here. Ok lets start with cooks" he asked, "I'll cook" said Kejōrō, then Tsurara said, "Me too!" , "I can too!" said a women wearing a green kimono with a mouth behind her head, "And you are... Momoka, right?" she nodded, "Ok, who else?" mostly the females raised their hands up, "Alright then, I'll pick... Tsuchi, then the revenge driven women... What's her name again, ah, Miyako, the old women who wanted sweet sake...Natsumi and... The old Yama-uba... Her name... Asuki" he pointed to a girl with a really long neck wearing a blue kimono with leaf patterns, a women in a white yukata, an old women wearing a yellow kimono with sakura patterns and another old women wearing a black kimono, "Now, the laundry..."

-:-:-:-: 2 hours later:-:-:-:-

"... So that means Kubinashi will do the gardening, alright! I think that's all for now... Hah, I'm beat. But I still have to explain one more thing..." everyone shuts up and listened, "The body that I'm in is actually human, I'm nothing but his soul. His father was human but his mother was at least 0.1% yokai because he has a wind type. This body will transform into his normal condition but at night he will be like this, am I understood?" they nodded and said, "Understood, Shōdaishō!" , "Good, so who can dig and built a large underground cave that will be most of your HQ cause this house is to small?" a few hundreds yokai raised their hands, "Aren't you the Earth type yokais? Whatever, as long as you can do your job that's fine. Now back to work, if you need me I'll be sleeping cause I haven't got a good night sleep. If a human except for my current host and some other people i trust the most hide. Oh and don't lay a finger on the garden except for Kubinashi cause he's responsible. And if you destroy it you will be severely punished because it's someone's else garden so mainly I'm responsible for it" all of them nodded and went to work while Nurarihyon let Naruto took control again and went to the bedroom, slept like a baby.

Until he woke up then went to the sewing room to get the red cloak, "Shōdaishō? Why are you doing here?" an old women with long black hair wearing a blue kimono asked, "Did you stole my cloak, Kumiko?" he asked looking around, "No, sir. I only stole the cloths from the underworld, I was keeping this for you" she handed out the cloak and have it to him, "Thanks... Oh, right. Those 10 black capes over there are only given to the strongest of the clan, can you make the kanji 'Fear' then stick it on the middle of the rhombus? While for the weaker ones are just black... Something as long as its not a cape with the kanji 'Fear' on it? Oh and I also have someone thats really close to like a wife, I need a special one for her so a red cloak like mine with her clans symbol. Her symbol is like a red fire in a middle of a yellow circle then overlap it with the kanji 'Fear', can you?" he asked, "That is but a simple task Shōdaishō. But I do need, however, are helping hands if you want them done faster" he explained, "Thanks, Kumiko. Can anyone of you knit or make cloths?" he yelled outside. Some men raised their hands but mostly they were women, "Help out Kumiko would ya?" the ones who raised their hands nodded and head toward the sewing room, "Oh right... Work as quietly as possible, construction team! But not just them, everyone else kay?" everyone nodded. He went to his bedroom and slept for the second time

Notes:

1. The place... Think of Koshi Castle from Warriors Orochi 3

2. The dragon has Zhao Yun's strikeforce face.

3. The metal head band is Zhao Yun's strikeforce (fury) head band. The shoulder pads on the right looked like the Dynasty Warriors 8 and the left looked like the (fury) strikeforce. The breast plate looked like his Dynasty Warriors 6, his bottom armor looked like the Dynasty Warriors 7. His boots are like Ma Chao's strikeforce (fury). His cape looked like Nobunaga's cape in Basara. His eyes looked like Ororchimaru's just replace the purple eye liners with red

4. The author is crazy about Zhao Yun. Why must you appear in every media and you looked so handsome always!? ((((；ﾟДﾟ)))))))

5. His female version is like Cai Wenji's strikeforce outfit and he has her face.

6. The rhombus is like the rhombus thingy from Bleach's captain cape.

7. The Japanese name sounded cool, right? The English is very bad... Evil Killer... Pretty lame huh? But the Japanese version is more awesome. Jaakuna Kirā... Me likey :D

8. The OC yokais are based on the yokais in Wikipedia. They have lots but I need female ones and it's kinda hard to find them.

9. Think of Aizens jacket when he's still in the Soul Society but with opposite colour and without the number with the kanji FEAR (Bleach)

10. Think of Taigong Wangs head accessory (Warriors Orochi 3)

11. The longest chapter I've done and the most enjoying one to type about because Naruto was meeting a lot o people


End file.
